


Invisible Wounds

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“是，我们没有可比性。我们只是……”他停顿了一下，“都被惯坏了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前的旧文，清水粮食向，隐含兄弟组倾向。很短很简单，但是自己很喜欢。

Chuck心情很糟。一切都在和Chuck作对，证明就是，在走道前方的平台边缘，Chuck偏偏看到了那个最让他不爽的家伙。

“嘿，大英雄，”Chuck走近Raleigh，语带嘲讽地说，“怎么不去参加你的庆功宴？”

“为了什么？为了把你好好揍了一顿？”Raleigh闻声侧过头来。很明显他一个人坐在这儿想着什么事，至于那具体是什么Chuck不在意。他忍不住想要找这个家伙的茬儿，去打扰他，让他觉得心烦——正如他也让Chuck心烦一样。但是比起Chuck他脸上的表情可以用波澜不惊来形容，这让Chuck看了就来气。“我现在可没心情再替你老爹旅行一次教育义务。”Raleigh说。

Chuck负气地站在那儿一动不动。Raleigh盯着他，慢慢拧起眉毛，“……嘿，虽然我也看你很不顺眼，但你讨厌我还有别的更具体的理由，是吧？”

Chuck咬着嘴唇不说话，脸色阴得就和别人挑衅他说强袭者尤里卡不是最强大、最优秀的机甲一样。

Raleigh反而忍不住微微笑起来，偏了偏头示意他坐过来，“不想谈一谈么？发泄一下？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”嘴上这么说着，Chuck走过去与Raleigh隔着不近不远的一段距离在平台上坐下来，闷了半晌，终于心不甘情不愿地说：“……你抢走了我的危险流浪者。”

“你的？”Raleigh知道这个时候笑起来只会更加激怒这位年轻的Hansen，但他实在忍不住。“大家都知道流浪者原本是我和我哥哥驾驶的，现在也是我和，”在说出Mako的名字之前Raleigh犹豫了一下，最终还是改口说，“……也是我驾驶。什么时候变成你的了？”

果不其然，澳洲人一副恼怒的模样：“在学院的时候我就一直期望我会驾驶流浪者！我各项成绩都是最优秀的，结果只因为你们比我早两届，他们就把流浪者给了你们！”

死小孩，这分明是喜欢的玩具被抢走耿耿于怀的心理吧？老Hansen到底怎么做家庭教育的？Raleigh内心叹了口气，事实证明有个顺着自己的老爸会比有个顺着自己的老哥来得还要糟糕。

“但是你现在有强袭者尤里卡，对吧？尤里卡各方面都比流浪者要强不是么？”

Chuck局促地瞄了他一眼，好一会儿才别扭地说：“……你知道就好。”从Chuck的语气里Raleigh听出来的，除了表达得很明显的“我没原谅你”，还有掩饰的不怎么好的“你承认尤里卡胜过流浪者了”的得意。

“天哪，”Raleigh无奈地说，“你真是比我以前还狂妄。”

显然Chuck把这当做了一种侮辱。

“我们没有可比性！”不知道什么时候在Chuck心里平息下来的恼怒突然又冒了上来，在他意识到之前他已经开口说道，“如果是我，五年前绝不会犯愚蠢又致命的错误！你害死你的队友，怎么还有脸一直活到现在！”

他说出的是最尖锐直接的语句，但是他的怒气扑向Raleigh就像重击遇上了柔软的缓冲物一样失去了作用。Raleigh没有像Chuck以为的那样因为被戳中痛处而脸色苍白，他甚至眉头都没有皱起来。Raleigh盯着他看了两秒，然后转过头去移开了视线。

“是，我们没有可比性。我们只是……”他停顿了一下，“都被惯坏了。”

Raleigh抿起嘴角露出一个笑容，但并不是那种自心底散发出的真诚的笑容。Chuck突然觉得虽然他们此时此刻就在这里，他一伸手就能碰到Raleigh，但是眼前的男人和他好似隔着一段无形的时光一般。Chuck所有可以伤害他的武器都失去了威力，也许那和（Chuck不情愿地承认）Chuck所不完全了解的Raleigh过去的经历有关。这感觉让Chuck沮丧，不知道为什么还让他有些烦躁。

“没有意识到的时候我们当然都能随心所欲，但只有一切突然变得全都不对了之后，”Raleigh伸手划开空气，思索了一下才说，“……你才开始明白每个举动会带来的结果以及它们的意义，并且还得承受着继续下去。”

Raleigh转过头，可以说是友好地拍了拍他的手臂。Chuck觉得自己应该说点什么，但是他又想不出合适的语句。于是在他能说点什么之前，Raleigh已经站起身走掉了。

 

=FIN=


End file.
